Alopex
Alopex is a female Beronan snow fox who was orphaned after birth, later found and raised by Lord Sheng. Raised like a daughter to Sheng, she was trained in all manners of martial arts, swordsmanship, and mental focus. She became such a skilled warrior, that she was appointed captain in the Shrouded Ghosts Clan, and came to surpass her master in combat prowess. After her Sheng's death, she abandoned the Shrouded Ghosts Clan and instead served as an agent of the Insurgence (the combined forces of the Gorilla Force and the Ronin). She operated under Gorilla Grodd, after she killed Zoroark, on assignment from Grodd himself. Serving in the Insurgence, she was known for her incredible fighting skills, cunning, brilliance, and skill in infiltration and stealth. She became an invaluable asset to the rebellious cause. Also, she became a deadly adversary of the Second Blue Team. History Alopex was born in the northern provinces of Berona in a small snow fox village. She was raised for a very short time there, for barely 2 months. Around this time, a massive Owl invasion destroyed Alopex's village (and many of the surrounding ones as well). Her parents fled to hide their pup somewhere. However, they were found and slain by Owl warriors. The Owls didn't much care for the idea of slaying a babe that could barely fight for itself, so they threw the baby into the sea where she would either freeze to death or drown. Cast into the sea, Alopex would have died if not for her fortunate rescue by Coyote fishermen, though she left effectively blind from the ordeal, from the freezing cold conditions. Amazed at their catch, the coyotes (who had connections with the Shrouded Ghosts Clan) brought the pup to their leader, Lord Sheng. Sheng immediately felt a sense of duty to Alopex, and he comitted to raising her and training her to be the finest warrior he ever took in, despite her blindness. Master Sheng taught young Alopex to speak, but yet he also taught her only to speak when necessary. He told her of the ways of the world, of the Shrouded Ghost mantras of mental ambition within a peaceful body. Sheng and Alopex would spend hours in meditation together, forming a mental bond through which they could speak without opening their mouths. Such a thing is nearly unheard of, but Alopex was able to accomplish it through Sheng's training. The young student came to see Sheng as her father. Once Alopex had satisfied Lord Sheng's expectations mentally and physically, he finally gave her a weapon with which to train. Alopex was taught to fight and duel with deadly grace and refinement. One exercise even involved a duel with Sheng himself. Alopex was a quick study but yet she was not as malleable as Sheng had hoped. For something deep within the young apprentice filled her with rage which would sometimes reveal itself through bouts of undisciplined action. Rather than snuff out this burning passion, Sheng decided to teach her to hone this rage into a controllable weapon with which Alopex could destroy any foe in her path. ... Through constant training and meditation, Shen taught her everything she needed to become a great warrior. She was only 13 when her training was completed. Personality and Skills Category:Neutral Characters